poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue: Merlina summons Ryan and the gang
This is how the prologue goes in Ryan and the Black Knight. film starts with a sunny sky is shown clouding over. A raven pecks at a skull, then flies away, leaving a feather behind. In the distance, Merlina the Wizard is seen running down a dirt road. In the sky, not far behind her, is The Black Knight, pursuing her on his horse. He draws his sword, Deathcalibur, and races ahead, slicing through the sky. From the dark slice pours a swarm of Knights of the Underworld, cutting off Merlina. With the knights in front and the Black Knight behind, Merlina has nowhere to go. Merlina slams her staff into the ground, which starts glowing Merlina: Ifaras zaras yezaras... Ifaris zaris yezarik... O brave knight, swift as the wind! O Prime-prince, with heart of friendship! Heed my call! orb glows and fires up to the sky and a portal opens up Crash Bandicoot: What is that?! Emmet: Not sure. Sci-Ryan: I saw my time with Odette flash before my eyes! and the gang, including the Dazzlings and Sonic come out of the portal and fall on the ground Evil Ryan: Ow! It's a good thing I landed on something softer. Sunset Shimmer: muffled Get off me! Evil Ryan: Huh? Who said that? picks herself up Sean Ryan: Ryan? Did Sunset use this? looks around but Megatron is nowhere to be seen Ryan F-Freeman: Megatron... He's.... He's gone. Sunset Shimmer: What?! Evil Ryan: What's wrong, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: Megatron is gone. Sonic: Who is this Megatron? Cody Fairbrother: Sunset's bodyguard. Bertram T. Monkey: Well, Sonic. As Megatron has, how shall we say, departed. I nominate myself as Sunset's new bodyguard. Sunset Shimmer: They might be all over this world. I think we could.. Wait. Bertram. Did you say new bodyguard?! nods Evil Ryan: We could fight those guys. In memory of Megatron!! into G1 Megatron's gun mode which Sunset catches Crash Bandicoot: Sunset? You know how to use this? Sunset Shimmer: What? Matau T. Monkey: Maybe you can point this at a monster like..at a Knight of the Underworld That and fire. Sunset Shimmer: Ok. at a underworld knight and fires with a noise of G1 Megatron's weapon firing Underworld knight dissapears and the others fight the Underworld knights and the Underworld knights dissappears Evil Anna: Yeah! All gone. smiles Sunset Shimmer: Evil Ryan? You can transform now. the gun Ryan transforms back to himself Evil Ryan: I feel a bit sorry for Megatron's loss, Sunset. Good job on beating those demonic knights. Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. Where are we anyhow? Merlina: up to Sonic Beings from a distant world! Forgive my abrupt summons! Evil Ryan: It's ok. now sees the Knights of the Underworld and the Black Knight. Sonic eats one of his chili dogs, then starts tossing and spinning the other Sonic: Oh, I get it! No problem! I'm used to stuff like this! tosses the other chili dog into the air, then runs off. Seconds later, he races back, blasting through the Knights of the Underworld. He skids to a stop, and reaches out his hand, which the previously thrown chili dog lands in. He then prepares to face off with the Black Knight Evil Ryan: Wait!! Merlina: No, you mustn't! and Evil Ryan manages to catch Sonic's hand, leaving him running in place. Merlina pulls Sonic back, causing three of them to crash to the ground, Sonic dropping the other chili dog. Merlina and Evil Ryan quickly stands up and conjures a whirlwind around them with her staff and his magic. Sonic reaches for the dropped chili dog Sonic: Nooooooooo! the whirlwind fades, Sonic and Merlina, along with Ryan and the gang, are gone. The Black Knight sheathes Deathcalibur, and rides off, stopping by a cliff where Sir Lancelot, Sir Gawain and Sir Percival are. The three knights kneel Black Knight: I shall give chase. Spread out and go after them. Slay them on sight. kneeling knights nod. The Black Knight rides off Percival: Let's go. Gawain: Must we? She is the Royal Wizard after all! Lancelot: The King's orders are absolute, Gawain. Gawain: Yes, but...! Percival: Without loyalty to the King, we are nothing. walks off Percival: Still, the King... he has changed. And this kingdom... and Gawain walk off. The camera pans up to show the ruined kingdom. Three ravens fly into the distance song Legend of Everfree starts playing Ryan F-Freeman: Will you be lost by time or be part of history?~ Red (Angry Birds): Will your story be told or remain a mystery?~ Sci-Ryan: Will they sing your song telling all that you have done?~ 12th Doctor: Time to make your choice, only you can be the one~ Applejack: Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa~ Spikewave: As you listen to Ryan and the Black Knight~ Wyldstyle: Hey!~ Sci-Twi: Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa~ Sci-Mike: As you listen to Ryan and the Black Knight~ Mike (Total Drama): Hey!~ Crash Bandicoot: Hey!~ Emmet: Hey!~ Odette: Will you do something great with the time that you have here?~ Star Song: Will you make your mark? Will you conquer what you fear?~ Evil Anna: And when you go back home, everybody there will see~ Bomb (Angry Birds): You listened to Ryan and the Black Knight~ Orla Ryan and Emmet: Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa~ Hal (Angry Brids): As you listen to Ryan and the Black Knight~ Bubbles (Angry Birds): Hey!~ Wreck-It Ralph: Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa~ Sid (Ice Age): As you listen to Ryan and the Black Knight~ Thomas: Will you find your greatest glory? Will you be a falling star?~ Mighty Eagle: Here to learn what King Arthur's tale teaches~ Sunset Shimmer: Here to learn more who you are~ Optimus Prime and Optimus Primal: Will you be lost by time or be part of history?~ Batman (The LEGO Movie): Will your story be told or remain a mystery?~ Sonic: And when you go back home, eveybody there will see~ Rattrap and Chuck (Angry Birds): You listened to Ryan and the Black Knight~ Matau and the Skylanders: Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa~ Ryan F-Freeman: As you listen to Ryan and the Black Knight~ Orla Ryan: Hey!~ Sci-Ryan and Odette: Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa~ Ryan and the Dazzlings: As you listen to Ryan and the Black Knight~ The gang: Hey!~ film title: "Ryan and the Black Knight" appears in the style of the Legend of Everfree title Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts